The Way We Were
by Maudlin Eyes
Summary: 7th year: I'm sure if I was, I would know. I guess. I've never been in love. She answered honestly. How about you? He stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I'm in love right now. Her cheeks have never turned a deeper shade.
1. The Ride

**Chapter One**: The Ride

Hermione strutted through the train station with her head held high. She was Head-Girl and proud! Clad in her school uniform and her badge placed where everyone could see, she was oblivious to the menacing sneer coming from the third compartment from the front on the Hogwarts' Express.

"What a disgrace, Crabbe," Draco spat to his trusty companion, Vincent Crabbe, whom at the time was merrily stuffing his face with a cauldron cake.

"Wat wash 'at 'Aco?"

Draco gave him a look of disgust and pointed out the window. Crabbe leaned forward to see what he was on about and in the process smeared icing all over Draco's spot-free robes. "You git! Watch out!" Draco wiped off the icing to the best of his ability. "This school year is off to a tremendous start! My best robe filthy!" Draco cast a cleaning spell to rid himself of Crabbe's slob. "And speaking of filth, I can't believe that mudblood is Head-Girl!"

Crabbe gave a grunt in agreement as he concentrated on unwrapping his chocolate frog. "Is that all you are going to do? Eat?" Draco stood up and stepped out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

He was in a foul mood. His father royally chewed out his insides before leaving for King's Cross. He having to dorm with a mudblood was 'a disgrace to the family name' and not much to Draco's surprise, it was his fault.

Draco sighed as he walked down the isle. Having no particular idea of what he was going to do, he overheard his name being mumbled from a nearby compartment. He stopped mid-stride and leaned in to listen. "I can't believe this! I cannot believe that I have to spend most of my free-time with Malfoy! The thought of it makes my skin crawl!" Draco laughed lightly at hearing Hermione's words. But deep down, he couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt. Tossing his ridiculous feeling aside, he opened the compartment and leaned against the frame.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Pothead and Weasel enjoying the company of a mudblood." He turned to Hermione and flashed an evil smirk.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she spat through clenched teeth.

"I couldn't help overhearing how much you are going to enjoy spending time with me. But just remember one thing, Granger: keep your filthy blood as far away from me as possible."

"I do believe you came into this compartment on your own, Malfoy."

And with that Draco was gone, once again slamming the door behind him.

"Forget him, Hermione. He's the filth," Harry consoled.

Hermione gave Harry a reassuring smile. "He doesn't bother me."

Hermione's mind slipped into a daze as she stared out the window. She could hear the distant voices of Ron and Harry discussing Quidditch. She had a certain pair of gray eyes burned into her every thought.

Every time she saw him her stomach fluttered. She could not bare the thought of living with him for a whole school year. Already she had ridiculous emotions bubbling, growing stronger each time he appeared. 'He doesn't bother me,' she thought.

But as much as Hermione tried, she could not convince herself.

**A/N**: Aahh. Feels good to get that done. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. The Rules

**Chapter Two**: The Rules

Hermione's trance was soon broken by a familiar voice that was the owner of a familiar scar...

"Hermione?"

"Mmm? Oh, sorry Harry."

"Are you all right, Hermione? You sort of zoned out on us."

"Yeah, we know you find Quidditch boring, but you were starting to drool." Ron stated with a look of amusement placed on his freckled face.

"Was not. I was just caught up in my thoughts."

"What, were you deciding what book you wanted to read next?" Ron asked, stifling a giggle.

"For your information Weasley, I was thinking about Dra-"

"That is all fine and well, Ms. Granger, but how long do you expect me to stand in the doorway waiting for you to acknowledge my presence?"

Hermione looked up at the person standing in the doorway with a startled look upon her face. "I'm sorry, Professor McGonnagall, I'm really not myself today."

"Perhaps a little reminder of your duties ahead will bring you off of cloud nine? Follow me, please; it is time for the meeting." With that she swept away, her robes billowing behind.

Hermione gave Harry and Ron a look of dread and reluctantly stood up on her two, untrustworthy legs. Untrustworthy meaning they gave out from underneath her. She had not noticed the pins and needles in her limbs with all of the thoughts running through her overworked brain.

Harry caught her just before her knees hit the ground. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now get off to that meeting. You don't want to be Head-Girl and receive detention? Not to mention on the first day of school?" Harry shooed her out and shut the door behind her.

"What was that all about, Harry? You were a little quick to kick her out."

"Did you not hear?"

"How do you mean?" Ron gave Harry a confused look.

"When Ms. McGonnagall interrupted us, Hermione was about to confess to thinking about Malfoy? Not to mention she called you 'Weasley'?"

"I didn't hear anything about Malfoy," Ron said with a bit of defensiveness in his voice.

"That's because she was going to call him Draco!"

Hermione hurried to the compartment at the front of the train wondering about why Harry had shoved her off the way he did. Her mind elsewhere, she did not see the tall figure step in front of her. Being in such a hurry, she smacked into it and fell flat on her butt with a small, "Oaf."

"Watch your step, _filth_," said Draco as he walked into the compartment that was occupied by the impatient Professor. A pang of guilt hit his stomach as he sat down. He shrugged it off and gave McGonnagall a pleasing smile as she eyed him suspiciously.

Hermione stepped into the compartment with her hair and clothes a mess. She shot Draco a nasty look as she sat down beside him.

"I do not want anymore of this!" Shot McGonnagall, catching the two by surprise.

"I beg your pardon, Professor?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"You two are Head Boy and Girl! I expect better behavior! You are expected to set an example! And by that I mean being civil to one another! Your behavior will set the houses _even_ farther apart! I want this to stop as _soon_ as we step foot upon Hogwarts' ground! Understood?"

"But Professor-" Draco attempted to plead his case.

"I will not pretend that I do not hear the things you call Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. This day will be the last!"

Draco swallowed hard. "Yes, Professor."

"Now on to business. I arranged this meeting to tell you the rules and regulations of being Head Boy and Girl." She pulled out a list and began to read aloud. "Both Head Boy and Girl must share a common room and bathroom. Each will have their own dormitory but shall be with each other at all times _except_ holidays. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, Saturday and Sunday are considered holidays." A soft 'yes' slipped from Draco's mouth. "Dances, special events, and hall monitoring will be planned and conducted by the Head Boy and Girl, _together_. House points may be deducted during hall monitoring and anytime they see fit, but reasoning must be approved by a Professor at _all_ costs." She folded up the parchment and looked at the two students before her. "Any questions?"

A/N: I know that these chapters aren't really getting anywhere but I'm kinda busy with schoolwork so I'm my hardest. Thanks to my reviewers. Jess (Commodores R Ppl 2) thanks for being such an avid reader/reviewer. You are so wonderful!


	3. The Thoughts

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to DumDumditz23, because she is the one who made me update today! Lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/read! You are making this story happen.

Chapter Three: The Thoughts

Hermione woke with a start. She ran her delicate hand across her damp forehead and took in her surroundings. She was in a compartment on the Hogwarts' Express. Alone. Why? She couldn't remember.

She gradually stood up and winced in pain from the crick in her neck. She opened the door and walked down the isle, scanning for compartment number six. She hesitantly reached for the handle, Harry's actions flooding back. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door quickly and painlessly, only to find her two best friends asleep.

Sighing in relief, she sat down quietly and gazed out the window into the dark, starless sky. She was silently dreading the twenty questions she would receive when the boys woke up. 'What were doing, thinking about Draco?' 'What was the meeting about?' 'What took you so long?' 'You do realize that you called Ron, Weasley? Right?' 'Why were you thinking about Draco?'

Yes, she had realized that she almost spilled her beans about thinking of Draco, and Harry had caught her. Yes, she had realized that she had called Ron, Weasley, and Harry had once again caught her. Mentally, she was kicking her ass for it.

Hermione lightly rubbed her temple in a circular motion, willing away the pounding headache. She felt a mess. Her neck and head were throbbing, her thoughts were racing a mile a minute, and she couldn't force those beautiful gray eyes from her every, last thought. Why was she feeling these silly things about the merciless ferret? What in the dickens was wrong with her for Merlin's sake?!

"Hermione?" came a groggy voice.

She looked up over into a pair of green eyes that were much like his mother's. "Yes, Harry?"

"Are you alright? You look like bloody hell."

"I've just got a lot on my mind, thanks." Hermione replied quietly.

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm right here." And with that, Harry was out like a light once again.

"Sure you are, Harry." Hermione couldn't help but feel angry with her two best friends. It wasn't their fault that they were male. But why did they have to act so...male?!

Hermione stood up and knew where she had to go. Compartment number nine.

She walked out the door, onto the aisle, and into number nine. There, she found a very drowsy looking Ginny Weasley looking up at her. Across from her sat a fast asleep Colin and Dennis Creevey.

"Hey, 'Mione! I was wondering when you would be here to talk to me."

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"I know what you're on about. And I have to say, I'm not very proud of you."

9

Draco sat there, staring at the angelic face dozing lightly. He had a strong and almost unbearable urge to reach out and touch the baby-soft skin he had never felt before. It was physical torture and he couldn't stand it any longer. What in the dickens was wrong with him for Merlin's sake?!

Aggravated with himself, he stood up, checked his watch, and walked from the sleeping form before doing something rash. He pounded towards compartment number three with a sneer across his handsome face.

Hastily, he opened the door and sat down with a humph. McGonnagall had pissed him off, _royally_.

9

"I want you both to sit in this compartment for an _hour_. I do not want a word to be spoken by either of you. I will be next door listening for any foul remarks. Understood?" With that said, she walked across the aisle and into the opposite compartment. Mumbling something about how ridiculous it was to have to punish the Head Boy and Girl.

9

Draco's daydream broke by the awful pain coming from atop his head. He had been pulling on his blonde hair while reliving the horrible memory.

An hour he had to spend with the unbearably, beautiful Hermione Granger! An hour he had to spend with the mudblood that taunted his dreams over the summer holidays.

Malfoy smacked himself in the forehead. He couldn't stand sitting here doing absolutely nothing but think about her! He jolted out of the compartment and into the bathroom to splash water upon his frustrated face, his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Did you see that, Parvarti?"

"Yeah, Draco just smacked himself in the forehead."

"He didn't even know we were here."

"He's gone mental, Lavender."

A/N: Another one down! Yay! Hope you liked it! Chapter four coming soon!


	4. The Bet

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Hermione asked, wearily.

"You know what I mean, Hermione! You know that I have a crush on Draco and you consistently throw the fact that you will be spending an immense amount of time together in my face!"

"Excuse me? You never, not once, told me that you had feelings for MALFOY! Are you mental, Ginny? Really, feelings for that nasty ferret! What would your family say about that! Before you question any of my motives, question yourself! No Ginny. You have no right saying you are unproud of me! I am the one who is unproud. It makes me sick to think that you have feelings for... uh... I can't even attempt to say his name." With that Hermione stormed out of the compartment, leaving a very stunned Weasley behind. She had taken her own feelings of herself liking Draco out on Ginny. The guilt of the things she said swam into her mind. She was unproud of herself. She disgraced herself.

Tears of guilt and confusion began to fall down her face. She probably just lost a good friend. There is only one way to get Ginny back: forget Malfoy.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and headed back towards Ginny's compartment. She motioned to open the door when the mention of her name stopped her actions.

"You know what Collin? If she wants to play hard ball, than I'm game. Draco will _never_ fall for her."

"Draco sleeps with anything with tits and a vagina." Collin said nonchalantly. The topic was boring to him.

"You misunderstood my meaning, Collin. He will _never_ fall for her if I can help it. I have the perfect plan for getting him first. And believe me, Hermione won't know what hit her."

"Along with the rest of the school. If you turn into a scarlet, do you know how many howlers you'll get?"

"Not if Ron keeps his bloody mouth shut."

"He's not the only one who will say something. What do you think Hermione will do if she figures out your plan?" Collin paused, waiting for it to sink into Ginny's head. He was getting impatient. "For Merlin's sake, Ginny, it isn't that hard to figure out! She will go running to your parents!"

Hermione had heard enough. She barged in and looked at Ginny with complete disgust. "I was going to apologize for what I said but I have another thought in mind," she spat.

"And I care why?" Ginny retorted.

"I bet you three galleons that I get Draco first."

"How do you mean, 'get'?" Ginny asked. She liked the way this was heading. A guarantee of three galleons sounded pretty enticing.

"Whoever holds him down and labels him 'boyfriend' first," Hermione answered.

"I don't know," Ginny pretended to be uninterested.

"Absolutely no rules." Hermione knew that this would get Ginny.

"Are you prepared to lose?" Ginny's question dripped with determination.

"I never lose."

With that said Hermione left the compartment with her head held high. The old Hermione needed to hit the road. If she was going to win Draco and three galleons, she needed a transformation. And she knew just who to go to.

9

"This is wonderful, Collin. Not only will I get Draco, but three galleons to boot. I'll be able to afford new robes for next year."

"How exciting," Collin said unenthusiastically.

"You are a great friend," Ginny replied sarcastically.

9

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as they awoke from their nap.

"Don't know and frankly, I don't care," replied Ron groggily.

"She is our friend, Ron, how can you say that?"

"Because all she cares about is herself and Draco."

9

Draco stepped out from the bathroom feeling a little better. He needed to talk to the only trustworthy friend he had: Blaise. He guessed that he was in the compartment he used every year and walked into number one. But he did not see what he was expecting to see, instead he saw Pansy snogging his best friend senseless.

"Pansy, be the good dog that you are and leave." Draco muttered as he sat down.

A disheveled looking Blaise looked beyond the disgusting piece of trash and into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. "How can you stoop so low?" Draco asked, disgusted.

Pansy sighed and hopped off of Blaise. "You are an asshole." Pansy muttered as she sat beside Zabini.

"At least mine is of normal size," Draco retorted. "Anyway, you aren't important. Could you excuse us?"

Pansy looked to Blaise and he nodded for her to leave. "Fine," she snapped and left the compartment in rage.

"What's the problem?" Blaise asked with slight concern.

"I have feelings for Granger."

"You say it so easily."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you've finally excepted something so disgraceful."

"What will your father say?"

"I don't want to think about that. Anyway, it's not like I'm going to make any moves."

"You should."

"What? Why?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Because being tied down will be good for you."

"Draco Malfoy does not 'tie down'."

"Exactly. I think you need a change."

"Why did I even come to you?" Draco asked rhetorically as he motioned to leave.

"Just consider it," Blaise called after the retreating Malfoy. "By the way, can you send Parkinson back in here, I was about to hit it."

"Don't make me spew, Zabini. Warn me before you say something so nauseating."

**A/N**: That's all for now folks. Please review! Thanks to all my readers!


	5. The Plan

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

Hermione hurried to find Parvarti and Lavendar's compartment. She needed a makeover and knew that they would make her look good without looking like a slut. Hermione did not want to become the school's slut just to get Draco. She knew that Ginny would take that road and she wanted to do things different than Ginny.

After opening three compartments (and seeing things her virgin eyes shouldn't of seen) she found Lavendar and Parvarti. They were startled when she bursted through the door.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Lavendar asked concerned.

"I need a makeover."

"It is about time you come around." Parvarti smiled with delight. She loved doing these kind of things. "How about tomorrow before classes begin?"

"Thank you so much, guys. I am in desperate need of this."

"Why are you so concerned by the way you look all of a sudden?" Lavendar asked politely.

"You'll see." Hermione smiled widely.

9

"Collin, you are going to help me get Draco."

Collin's stomach fluttered. "How?" He asked nervously.

"Well, we start now and you play a pretty big part in what I have planned."

"But, Ginny, we only have about an hour left until we arrive at school." Collin hoped that this would ruin Ginny's plan and he wouldn't have to get involved.

"That's more than enough time."

His stomach dropped.

9

"I'm getting worried, Harry." Ron told his best friend reluctantly.

"Really? Because five minutes ago you didn't really care."

"I know but I can't help it, she is our best friend."

"Don't those words sound a little familiar?" Harry replied bitterly.

"I know, but I am not that upset anymore."

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"Wait, I guess."

9

"So do you think you can handle that, Collin?" Ginny asked, her eyes shining.

"I guess," Collin said dreadfully. "You really want those three galleons, don't you?"

"That's not all I want." Ginny winked at her best friend.

"You make me sick," replied Collin as he motioned to leave. He couldn't believe Ginny's plan. It was manipulative yet guaranteed to work.

He began his search for Draco while Ginny undressed. She slipped out of her childish underwear and into her suitcase for a sexier set. She also pulled out her robe and skirt and sat down to wait.

While Ginny impatiently waited, Collin frantically searched for the Slytherin. He spotted a platinum head going for the bathrooms. Collin called his name.

9

Draco heard his name called from behind. It was a squeaky sort of voice and unfortunately, he knew who it belonged to. He turned around with a sneer. "What do you want, rat?"

"You won't believe what I just heard someone saying about you."

Draco's sneer surpressed and one of interest crossed his face. "What did you hear?"

"Some second year was calling you a prat and spreading rumors about how you slept with Mullicent Bullstrode."

"What? That is obsurd! What compartment number?"

"Nine."

Draco pushed past Collin and searched for compartment number nine. Collin caught up with him and Draco stopped. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see what happens." Collin replied innocently.

"Fine. But you better stay out of my way."

As they neared compartment number nine, Collin sneezed, tripped and fell.

"You idiot," Draco called as he stopped in front of number nine.

9

Ginny heard Collin sneeze and picked up her skirt just as the door opened.

9

Hermione thanked Parvarti and Lavendar a thousand times before she realized that it was time to change into her robes. Dreadfully, she headed back to her compartment. She did not feel like seeing Harry and Ron.

She walked into her compartment to see her two best friends gazing out of the window. She shook her head. "How did I know you two would not be dressed yet." She couldn't help but smile. "What would you do without me?"

"Probably die." Harry smiled at his best friend. His worries melted as he noticed how happy she seemed to be.

"I would probably be expelled," Ron added as he motioned for their suitcases.

Hermione smiled even wider. She was expecting the cold shoulder but everything seemed normal between them.

9

Blaise looked at his watch and then at the sleeping form in front of him. Granted she wasn't very pretty and was a horrible snog, but it was better than being alone. He was tired of waiting for Ginny to come around. It seemed she would never break away from her innocence. Not only that, her brother would kick his ass if he even layed a finger upon her. Blaise knew she wasn't willing yet and he wouldn't risk his ass for it.

Blaise continued to gaze at Pansy. When he could no longer look at her, he closed his eyes and pictured Ginny laying before him. Hell, Blaise pictured Ginnythe whole timePansy andhe weresnogging. Pansy kept insisting that he open his eyes but he felt that if he did,hewould turn to mush inside her.

Blaise laughed as he thought of earlier. "Why do I torture myself?" He asked himself in amusement.

A/N: Hey guys. Long time no write! Ha! I hope you like how my story is going. Please review and I hope you have a nice Easter!


	6. The Accident

A/N: Hey guys! I really appreciate all my readers and reviewers! Enjoy my story!

Chapter Six: The Accident

The night could not go by any slower for Hermione. Not only was she excited about the bet, but Ginny's glares and Draco's stares were making her anxious. Not to mention the sorting hat would not stop singing.

"That was very enjoyable, thank you. You truly do make the start of the year memorable," Dumbledore said as he smiled and clapped his aged hands. "And now for some announcements. As usual, to inform first years and forgetful minds, the third floor and the dark forest are restricted. No student, for any reason, shall enter these areas. Also, for more exciting news, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Dumbledore winked, "well, new to some." Dumbledore looked to the right of him. "We also have a new Potions professor, as well."

The whole student body errupted into an uproar of befuddlement. Well, the whole student body minus a few first years.

"Quiet down," Dumbledore called. "This may come as a shock, but Professor Snape has taken the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. And he is very happy with this new change. I know that you will support him and congratulate him kindly.

"Like mentioned before, we have a new Potions professor whom some of you know. Our very own, once head boy, Percy Weasley."

The color in Ron's face drained. He looked towards Ginny and she was as flabbergasted as he was.

Hermione looked towards Harry with her mouth agape. "Did you know about this?" She asked.

"Me? Hell, Ron didn't even know."

Hermione looked up to see an overly-proud, Weasley standing beside Dumbledore. "Do you think this is another Umbrige in the making?" Hermione asked aloud.

"Maybe. All I know is, Dumbledore must have a reason having someone from the ministry teach potions... of all classes," Ron replied.

"No kidding. Last year, Umbrige taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Why would he make such drastic changes?" Harry mentioned.

"Not only that, Potions was Percy's worst subject," Ron informed, his voice an octave higher.

"Well, Snape has always wanted that position. But, Ron if what you say is true, than something is definitely wrong." Hermione looked at Percy once again. She thought she sensed a glimmer of fear behind his smug facade.

"Well, I think Percy will do great," Ginny butted-in. Her snobbish attitude didn't take well with Ron.

"You would, brown-noser. You are the only one Percy talks to," Ron spat.

"Well, he didn't tell me about this," Ginny pouted.

"Oh, you poor thing. Life must be so tragic for you." Ron couldn't control his tounge. Ginny humphed and flipped her hair.

"What is her problem?" Harry asked.

"One of two things, sexual frustration or PMS," Hermione whispered.

"Better be the latter," Ron said through tight teeth. Hermione noticed his ears turn bright red.

9

Draco could not stop thinking about the incident that happened on the train. He didn't know what to make of it. First, Collin was going on about how some second year was acting like a twit and the next thing he knew, he was gazing at milky white skin. It certainly was a gorgeous site to see. Draco never thought that Ginny had such curves, and he didn't even want to remember her underclothes. It was something you would expect to see on a scarlet, not on innocent Ginerva Weasley. 'She's a mystery,' Draco thought. Maybe that was what was so inticing about her.

"So what do you think of the new Potions 'professor'?" Blaise asked, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"I think it is a disgrace to the wizarding world. Snape is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, which means I actually have to put an effort into Potions, my worst subject." Draco snorted in disgust. "This world is crumbling. All because of this new 'minister'. He is more worse off than Fudge."

"Why did Dumbledore have to pick, Percy? Of everyone in the wizarding world, he picks Percy! That kid has a permanent stick up his you-know-what," Blaise spat.

The whole hall was chatting amongst houses, expressing their thoughts on the new change. Draco's eyes were set upon one particular Weasley as he listened to his friend's rantings. He watched as she whipped her hair. She was beautiful. He pictured himself walking up behind her and kissing her neck while playing with her hair.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked aloud.

"I couldn't tell you if I tried. Are you alright, Draco? Maybe you need some sleep," Blaise inquired.

Without responding, Draco rose from his seat and stomped out of the hall.

9

Hermione and Ginny watched Draco stomp out of the hall. His face was in a tight grimace. They both rose from their seat, motioning to seek after Draco. Ginny glared at Hermione and Hermione glared back. Unfortunately for Hermione, Lavendar and Parvarti saw the eye war that was taking place and grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back down. Ginny saw this and hurried in the direction of Draco, pleased that she had won.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

Lavendar and Parvarti smiled. "I think we should boost your makeover to tonight. Let's go."

They dragged Hermione out of the Hall and in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione tried to look behind her to see if she could spot Ginny and Draco. But little did she know that they were alone in a deserted classroom.

9

"What the hell?" Draco gasped as something he could not see pushed him into a nearby classroom. Draco stumbled and caught himself on a desk. He turned around and saw Ginny with a smirk upon her face. "Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Because I wanted you alone," Ginny responded.

"You are strange, Weasel. Now, if you don't mind, I have people to see."

"And who are they?" Ginny snapped.

"None of your damn business. Now move out of the way before I have to use force."

Ginny smiled. "I would like that too much."

Before Draco could protest, Ginny had bent him backwards over a desk and locked her lips with his. He motioned to push her away but he was caught in the kiss. He couldn't resist her and she knew it.

Fear rose in Draco's stomach. He was treading on thin ice by having the thoughts and feelings he possesed. He lost control and pushed Ginny off of him. She went flying across the room and smashed her head on the corner of a desk.

Draco swore under his breath and ran over to her. He shook her but she was knocked unconcious. Not knowing what to do, he ran from the classroom and down to the dungeons without looking back.

He entered the common room in a panic. He stopped in his tracks and gaspedas he saw thetall man standing by the fire. Draco recognized this man all too well as they stared at eachother menacingly.

9

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked Harry as the four girls left the Hall.

"I have no clue," Harry responded

"Women," Ron sighed while shaking his head.

"No joking."


	7. The Threats

A/N: Thanks so much guys! You rock my socks! I love reviews. I'm sorry, but this chapter is a tit bit short. But let me know what you think anways! Love yaz!

Chapter 7: The Threats

"Dwelling where one ought not to be dwelling does not do good for a boy of your stature, Draco!" Lucius Malfoy yelled.

"What are you on about, Father?"

"You know bloody well what I am on about! First the mudblood and now the rat? I thought I taught you better than that, Draco!"

"I don't understand. What have you been hearing?"

"Your friend, Zabini, informed his father of your mishaps. I heard Zabini's mother gossiping to your mother last night. I am ashamed to call you my son!"

"What did you hear? Did you hear that I have to share this bloody room with Granger? Or did you hear that the Weasel has a thing for me? Which one would disgrace you so?"

"I heard both and more! I heard that you have _feelings_ for the mudblood! It makes me sick to say it! I felt rotten and raving mad, Draco, and I will not have it!"

"It is not up to me to decide who fancies me and who doesn't. It is not my fault the Weaselette likes me!"

"But it is your fault that you care for Granger! Please, Draco, save me the trouble with telling me I heard lies!"

"And what if I can't? What if they aren't lies? What will you do?" Draco asked, staring intently at his father. He was not afraid of him. Lucius Malfoy's bark was definitely worse than his bite.

"I will be forced to tell Lord Voldemort that you are not fit to become a death eater. You will also be cut off from the family. This includes the family funds, Draco. If you take this _crush _another step forward, I _will_ not cease to take actions, Draco."

"Am I supposed to be shivering in my shoes, Father? Do you honestly think that I care whether or not I receive the family funds? Did you truly believe that I wanted to be a death eater in the first place?"

"I believed that you were capable of doing what is right. Clearly, I was mistaken."

"Clearly," Draco spat.

"You watch your tongue boy. You disrespected the family name, but you _will _not disrespect me."

Draco glared at his father asLucius pushed past him and flew through the door. Draco cursed under his breath.

Trying to calm his nerves, Draco muttered a charm and the firepitwas filledwith hot flames. He sat on the couch facing the fire and sighed. Draco became lostinthe dancing flames.

The door to the roomopened andbroke him of histrance. Draco looked up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Draco's eyes traveled down her delicate body. He could not believe what his were seeing.

9

Ginny awoke with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and found the room spinning. "Ohh. Am I drunk?" She grabbed her head and tried to remember the events that led up to her blackout. She remembered kissing Draco and him pushing her across the room. "That bastard," she spat under he breath.

Ginny looked around the room, trying to regain focus. She could make out a few things. One being a tall, dark figure looming in the corner of the room.

Ginny gasped as the figure made his way slowly towards her. Her vision remained cloudy and she could notsee who it was, but her heart was practicallypounding out of her chest.

"Draco, is that you? If it is, I swear I am going to beat your arse!" Ginny swore.

"Tisk, tisk. Such a dirty little mouth you have. Are you alright, dear? I wouldn't want this pretty little Weasel to be hurt." The words slithered off of his tongue like poison and Ginny had never heard anyone's tone that violent before.

"W-who are you?" Ginny squeaked.

"You listen to me, rat! You stay away from my boy, do you hear me? You stay the bloody hell away from my boy or you and your whole family will pay _painfully_!"

Ginny felt a hand grab a handful of her flaming red hair. She tried to struggle away, but his grip was too strong. Her vision slowly became clear and her eyes met a pair of piercing grey ones. Ginny gasped as she recognized who it was.

Ginny began to speak to the man grasping her hair but he cut her off as he muttered a few inaudible words under his breath. With a flicker of green light, Ginny was blacked out once again, her last vision being one of Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
